


Senate Dance: The Fall

by StormJedi



Series: Senate Dance Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Palpatine isn't a Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormJedi/pseuds/StormJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Jedi decide they are above the law? When evidence of Jedi abuse reaches the Senate, the status quo of the Republic will change. AU, Palpatine isn't a Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**('V')**

* * *

"The chair recognizes Senator McDellum from Corellia."

A slightly overweight man with thinning brown hair moved his pod out into the middle of the auditorium. "Thank you Chairman. Chancellor and members of the Senate, I would like to call attention to atrocities that are happening unnoticed right now in our ranks. There are hits being taken out on people, and these hits are fulfilled by a group with no oversight whatsoever. I would like to propose a new bill that regulates this serious breech of ethics in the Republic."

"Excuse me Senator." An elegantly dressed woman pulled her pod forward, the senator from Alderaan. "Just what group are you talking about? I assume they are a secret group?"

"Absolutely not! This group is the Jedi themselves." A soft murmur moved through the building, occasionally breaking out into shouts.

"Order!" The chairman turned to McDellum. "And what proof do you have of these incredulous claims?"

"I have holographic evidence from a young man on the planet Dathomir, if I may show it to you Chairman?"

The chairman briefly leaned down to listen to something the Chancellor said. "You may present your evidence."

McDellum inserted a chip into a device on his pod, after a brief pause, the auditorium dimmed, illuminated only by the blue tinged hologram in the center of the room.

"Is it recording? Oh, ok. Hey everyone, this is Gore28, I'm here in my hometown. A Jedi ship has just landed, it looks like the militia are meeting him, along with Governor Despare."

The camera panned from the young man to the dusty street. Everyone present could easily identify the two Jedi as Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. After a brief skirmish (where the Jedi killed no one), Skywalker jumped up to where the mayor was, taking him hostage and demanding the forces to stand down.

Kenobi demanded the location of someone named Savage, calling him an animal that needed to be put down. Once the Jedi got the information they wanted, they left. The camera panned back to the young man.

"Amazing, I'm gonna try to get a statement from our governor. This is Gore28, signing out."

Illumination returning to normal, the auditorium erupted into chaos. "ORDER! ORDER!"

The chairman waited for the noise to subside. "Senator McDellum, this is a serious accusation. We will adjourn until tomorrow, pending a statement from the Jedi Council. This session is ended." The Chairman pounded his staff twice.  


* * *

"This is Cindy Gordon with Coruscant News Channel 3, yesterday Senator Daniel McDellum from Corellia presented incredible evidence to the Senate, claiming that the Jedi are cold blooded killers, hitmen that go after anyone they deem unsafe. News Channel 3 has managed to obtain a copy of the relevant part of the footage."

The screen fades to show the Jedi. "He's an animal that needs to be put down."

"Absolutely amazing! We have here with us analyst Dvorn Peercheb, our foremost analyst on the state of Republic macropolitics. Dvorn, can you hear me?"

The screen splits in two, showing Cindy on the left, and Dvorn on the right.

"Yes I can Cindy, this really is an incredible turn of events."

"How so?"

"There have been rumors of the Jedi Order taking a few too many freedoms in their work, but this is the first time that there has not only been holo evidence, but the evidence was brought before the Senate."

"How do you think the Jedi will react?"

"It depends on who they send. We've seen in the past how Jedi Master Yoda and Mace Windu have intimidated the Senate into complying with their wishes.  


* * *

Senator McDellum, weary from the excitement of the day, opened the door to his simple condo. The richest of the senators often would purchase penthouses, or even whole floors, for themselves and their entourages. But McDellum was not a rich man. He didn't come from old money, instead he was the first in his family to pursue a life of politics. To him, it was a means to an end, a way to secure a better future for his daughter than he had.

Opening the door, Daniel recognized the happy squeal of Katrina, his five year old daughter. "Look what I made daddy!"

Bending down, Daniel picked up the wriggling girl, who was clutching a piece of paper tortured by various colors of glitter. "Oh? And what is this?"

"My teacher called it a mon-tage." She carefully sounded out the word. "It's for you Daddy!"

"Well it's very beautiful. Is my little girl going to become an artist then?"

"NO! I want to be a pleaseman."

"That's 'policewoman'. Now, where is your mother?"

"She's making dinner, it don't smell very good."

Laughing, Daniel put Katrina down. "It can't be that bad, let's find out what it is."


	2. Day 1

"The Senate is now called to order." The echoing voice of Mas Amedda sharply caught the attention of the room. "By administrative action from the Supreme Chancellor, all currently tabled matters will be postponed pending the testimony of the Jedi envoy from the Council."

Stopping a moment to ensure everyone was willing to accept the situation, the Chairman continued. "Will the Jedi envoy please step forward now."

The simple podium for the Chancellor, Chairman, and other offices had been modified for the occasion, featuring two smaller stands on either side of the Chancellor, one held a Court Recorder, as was standard in any case of testimony in the Senate beyond the Senators themselves. The other podium held a temple guard, wearing the tell-tale helmet of his station.

"I am Jedi Knight Davros, envoy from the Jedi Council to the Senate and Supreme Chancellor." He said. His statement was one of tradition, formal and verbose. No emotion colored his words. A Jedi envoy relayed messages, and nothing more. Even the voice was disguised by the helmet. The wearer could be any humanoid male, from Mace Windu to a Padawan.

"We welcome the envoy from the Jedi Council." Palpatine said, matching formality. "What message does the Jedi Council deliver to the Senate on behalf of the accusations by Senator McDellum?"

"The Council is unable to form a reply at this time, and requests one Coruscant month to prepare a statement."

It took a moment for the Jedi's words to sink in for the Senators. Senate evidence of abuse was not a flippant matter, the evidence was always carefully reviewed, checked for any errors or loopholes. If something was brought before the senate proper, it had passed rigorous testing for authenticity and severity. And now the Council, after being asked to offer an explanation, sent an envoy with no message beyond a request for more time? Was the Senate that disregarded within the Jedi Temple? The more outspoken members of the Senate began to shout, gaining additional voices as even the most conservative senators voiced their disbelief of the arrogance of the Council.

Roars of protest were always a good thing used properly, but if they went on too long, they lost their power. Sensing things had gone on long enough, Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the United Republic, stood up. The Chairman kept things in order, but sometimes it was fun to step in himself. Such a simple action, standing, yet the action was magnified by the person. Several senators noticed the now upright Chancellor, their voices lost within themselves. Raising a single hand, Chancellor Palpatine caught the attention of the stragglers. With order restored, it was his turn to speak.

"On what grounds," He began, carefully coating his words in icy steel. "Does the Jedi Council presume to demand a month?"

"This matter involves Jedi histories and processes of the highest order. All members of the Council must convene in person on Coruscant before a statement can be released."

No emotion escaped the Jedi's helmet, but the words themselves struck Palpatine as arrogant. It was time for action, approval polls loved a decisive Chancellor. "It does not take a month to travel from the farthest reaches of the Republic to Coruscant. In fact," the Chancellor raised a small datapad. "According to the specifications of the Jedi Starfighter model paid for and manufactured by the Republic government, the farthest Jedi currently on assignment could reach Coruscant in a mere four days."

Receiving only murmurs of agreement from the assembly, Palpatine pressed the advantage. "Is the vaunted Jedi Council incapable of reaching a decision without weeks of deliberation?" A small smile invaded his face. "Shall I send a Senate Subcommittee to assist the Council in reaching a decision?"

The ripples of laughter had no visible affect on the Jedi Knight. The only evidence the Chancellor's barb had any effect was a slight slowness to the Jedi's response. "You presume to demand a shorter schedule from the Jedi Council?"

The final card. Davros had played his best, even from the position he was in. Palpatine could respect an opponent who fought without a position to stand on. A shame he would have to destroy the poor Jedi. "Since the Republic funds every facet of the Jedi Order, and endorses all recruitment, commissions, and diplomats, yes, I presume. I presume as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. If the Jedi Order tries to dodge this issue, I will sanction financial restrictions on the Order. Republican tax credits will not be funding an organization that supports conspiracy and abuse of power."

Applause invaded the silence of the chamber. Such simple words, yet so powerful. Palpatine looked forward to checking the approval polls when this business was done.

"The Jedi Order is not beholden to the Republic. Long before the Republic was formed, the Order survived on private donations from the families of the Jedi. I have no doubt the Order would survive sanctions from the Republic."

Palpatine's estimation of this Jedi had gone up considerably. The Jedi was quick enough to realize that there was nothing left to argue for time, and had switched to the position of financial independence. This Jedi had the gracefulness of a seasoned politician. A shame that he would be wasted among the Jedi, and a guard too, not even a diplomat.

"I hardly believe that private funding could expand to cover the three billion credits that the Republic annually grants to the Order. During this war, donations to every organization, even charities, has hit an all-time low. Imagine how little would be donated if the Senate found the Order guilty of dodging accusations of abuse? And don't believe for a moment that the Republic would pay for Jedi services. We have our own diplomats, our own generals. You fight valiantly Jedi, but the battle is already lost. Inform the Jedi Council that the Senate expects a formal statement in one Coruscant week."

It was a gamble. Senator approval was a fickle thing, and the Jedi Order was a touchy subject. Palpatine had made his stance known, issuing an ultimatum. It was up to the senators to decide if they supported the Chancellor or the Jedi.

"The issue stands on whether the Jedi should be allowed one week to deliver a formal statement, or one month. Senators, please vote now." The Chairman said.

In each of the 1,024 pods arranged throughout the Grand Convocation Chamber, senators bent down to place their vote into the simple interface. The Senate Clerk, sitting to the left of the Chancellor, watched as the votes trickled in. After all the votes had been cast, the Clerk offered a pad to the Chancellor, who, after glancing at it, handed the pad to the Chairman.

"Five hundred votes for a one week window. Four hundred and ninety-nine votes for a one month window. Twenty-five votes abstaining. Under the rules for all votes concerning instances of abuse, a three quarter majority is not required. The vote passes to demand a one week time line from the Jedi Order for a formal statement concerning Case #J/A1590-4. Jedi Davros, you will return to the Jedi Council with an accurate summary of the events of this convocation. Any attempts at subterfuge or misdirection will be considered an act of political sabotage against the Jedi Order and the Senate, a crime punishable by death. Do you agree to pass this information to the Council, or would you rather have messenger appointed by the Chancellor?"

It was ironic really, the Jedi Order was under suspicion of abuse, and yet the legalese for a messenger listed the Jedi Order first. When all was said and done, Palpatine would need to draft a committee to fix the various parts of the Senate Legal code that dealt with the Order.

"I agree to pass this information to the Jedi Council." Davros replied.

"You are dismissed from this assembly." The Chairman finished.

The Jedi's platform sank to the floor of the Senate, allowing the impassive guard to exit. After making his way to the outer halls of the chamber, Davros paused for a moment to check his surroundings. Satisfied that no one was within sight or earshot, he pulled out a miniscule comm unit. Too small for video transmission, a simple green light was the only evidence the device as even on.

"This is Davros." He began. "Master Windu was right, the Senate demanded a week. Plan A is inoperable, recommend movement to Plan B at threat level Delta."

It was paramount that Davros' information reached his superior as soon as possible, the Captain of the Temple Guard would need to brief the Council at once. A week didn't leave much time to plan, after all. Satisfied he had done his duty, the Jedi made his way outside, and attempted to hail a cab to take him home.

* * *

"We have just received word that the Jedi envoy to the Senate tried to delay the Senate inquiry in what is now being called 'The McDellum Incident.' Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was key in pressing for a sooner statement, culminating in a close but successful vote on the Senate floor. While clearly a controversial move in the Senate, public approval of the Chancellor's actions is high."

* * *

"This is Mace Windu to all Jedi on assignment. A priority-1 emergency has been effected. All Jedi are to return to the temple immediately. Generals and Commanders, order your troops to hold their ground, and leave them. Windu out."

Shaak Ti waited for Windu to turn off the link to Jedi Communications. "You know this won't end well, right?"

"What can we do? The Chancellor is clearly out to destroy us."

"We can smooth things over, offer a modified explanation of what happened, and continue on."

"Not anymore we can't. The Jedi Order cannot survive from attacks within and without."

* * *

Senator McDellum sat beside an open window in his condo, smoking a deathstick. It had been a long day. The business with the Jedi was just the start of the Senate session, there was still a myriad of bills and laws to wade through. But the day was finally over, the Jedi were on the spot, even the media was behind him. He liked the ring of 'The McDellum Incident.' Names put to deeds lasted longer in the public mind.

Sitting down beside her husband, Anne took the 'stick for a pull, before handing it back. "You're making waves, this might be too big a statement."

"The Chancellor won't let it get too far. The Order will make the same excuses they always do, and life will go back to normal. The media coverage was a bonus, 'The McDellum Incident' looks nice on a resume."

"You can't provide for our daughter if you're dead."

"Don't worry about it Anne, the Jedi Order has never ordered a hit, and the sympathizers in the Senate are bleeding hearts that are too 'good' to do it either."

"I hope you're right, I'm looking forward to life in a quiet country villa."

"Me too, Anne. Me too."


	3. Day 2

A scattered number of protestors fought to make themselves heard over the ubiquitous hum of airspeeder traffic around the Jedi Temple. Angry chants were accompanied by various crude flimsiposters, with messages ranging from demands to come before the Senate today, to calling for an end to manhunts, to some guy who had a poster that read 'my wife left me, and it's the Jedi's fault.' The crowd was composed of the angry, the serious, and the crazy, but so far things had remained peaceful. Crowd attempts to agitate a response out of the statue-like Temple Guards had proven unsuccessful, but not from a lack of trying. Such a passionate showing so soon after the Jedi's public announcement worried the Council.

It was only a matter of time until things escalated. If a fight broke out and a civilian was injured or killed, even if it wasn't a Temple Guard's fault, the Jedi Order would be dealt a massive political blow. It's hard to argue the need of a manhunt when a civilian is lying dead on the street.

Which was why Knight Davros, ever the faithful messenger of the Jedi Council, was once again in the Senate building, waiting in the plush outer room of the highest office in the galaxy.

"The Chancellor will see you now." The receptionist said. The contempt she had for Jedi was as obvious in the Force as it was on her face.

The only evidence that he heard her was the quiet rustle of his shifting robes. Davros hoped that Palpatine wasn't as close-minded as his receptionist. The elaborate office doors opened to two Senate Guards, men silent and vigilant enough to receive the approval of any Jedi Trainer. Beyond the two guards in their deep blue robes was an office clearly designed by a being who didn't realize there were more colors in the human spectrum than red. Red walls, red carpers, red patterned ceilings, and the most disgusting dirty red desk Davros had ever seen.

"Jedi Davros, how can I assist you today? Will this be business or pleasure?" The Chancellor said.

The Chancellor was without the unwieldy robes he wore during Senate sessions. Instead he was garbed in a simple loose fitting outfit of blue, though nowhere near as deep as the color of his guards. He had the same polite smile on his face that anyone who had to spend time dealing with senators got.

What kind of question is that? "I'm not sure I understand the question, Chancellor." What other reason was there to visit the galaxies largest hive of scum other than business? People didn't go to the Senate for foshes and giggles, they came because they needed something.

"Well, there are only two options really. You are here on the behalf of the Jedi Council," The Chancellor said, moving around to stand in front of his desk. "Since I doubt Master Plo Koon or the others could leave the Temple unnoticed."

Politicians, they can't even say their own words without someone else helping them. "And the second option?" Davros inquired.

"You've come to me on your own behalf, possibly for refuge."

Davros stiffened, Could this snake really believe he would abandon the Order in the hour of their greatest need? "I am here strictly as an emissary of the Jedi Council." Davros wasn't a traitor. The Chancellor wouldn't seduce him.

Palpatine's mask slipped slightly, the smile was not as wide, not as bright. "A pity. Very well then, what message does the Council have for me that could not be distributed along public channels?"

Focus, calm yourself. "The Council requests that clones be stationed on the perimeter of the Temple to avoid confrontation." Palpatine's comment about public channels was spot on. The Jedi Council had sent Davros in the hopes that the Chancellor might be willing to help their cause privately. The key was before things go messy. The Coruscant Guard would step in after things fell to pieces.

"Unsurprising." The Chancellor said. "The Council obviously wants to avoid a situation that will make things worse for them, while simultaneously putting me between a rock and a hard place, as the old saying goes."

It was true what they said about politicians, a Hutt would be impressed by the knowledge a politician hoarded. Palpatine saw through the request instantly, any option beyond laying out all the cards was moot at this point. Deciding to avoid pushing the subject, Davros jumped for a possible distraction.

"What do you mean by that?" Davros said. Nice and vague, more importantly, safe. Politicians love to talk about themselves, after all.

"Contrary to popular believe, I do have a spine, and I stick to my decisions." Palpatine's reply was backed by a smirk, one of genuine humor.

"How does this go against your decisions, Chancellor?" Davros was unsure now, he realized he wasn't controlling this conversation.

"Such a pity. I see now that you aren't quite the seasoned veteran I thought you were." Palpatine said. "No offense meant, I just thought you had more experience in the political realm than that. You see, I've taken a strong public stance against the Jedi. A stance that could be undermined by seemingly protecting the Jedi Temple. I will have to figure something out, neither of us wants to see the Order disbanded or permanently damaged."

Davros could hardly believe his ears. First, the Chancellor had basically called him wet behind the ears, then he explained his position like a parent would to a child. Palpatine's insults culminated in claiming that he, he that had put them in this spot in the first place, didn't want to see the Jedi Order ruined.

"Then why have you taken the stance you have? You have incited the media against us, threatened financial action, all for what?" Davros could feel his control slipping, but he was having trouble caring. A snake in human skin stood before him, everything Palpatine said seemed to contradict itself.

"Why did you choose to be a Temple Guard?" Palpatine asked.

Was this a further insult? A mockery of Davros' lifestyle? "...Excuse me?"

"This is relevant, I assure you. Why did you choose the career you did? You could have chosen any path within the Order, a diplomat, a fighter, a pilot, any of a hundred paths. Why did you choose to be a Temple Guard?"

Davros thought for a moment, an image of the Temple creche sprang to his mind. "To protect those too weak to protect themselves."

"A good answer, if a bit conservative. What is your jurisdiction?"

Trying to ignore the seemingly effortless jabs the Chancellor threw, Davros played along. "I operate within the Jedi Temple."

"And can you give orders to the Senators? Perhaps demand one of their aids assist you?"

"Of course not."

"Would you say the Senators are dangerous? A force that wields great power?"

"When the media is on their side, yes." Davros wondered where Palpatine was going with this.

"Where is the oversight? Who controls the Senators?"

"The Republic Supreme Court, the seat of Supreme Chancellor, and the voters on each Senator's home planet."

"So if a Senator does something illegal or controversial, steps can be taken to either incarcerate or fire said Senator?

"Yes."

"And what happens if a Jedi does something illegal?"

"They are judged by the-" Davros stopped, realizing where the Chancellor was going with the conversation.

"Council, that last word was 'Council.' But I see that you understand my goals."

The pieces came together. Oversight, control, judgment. People ignored Jedi actions 90% of the time. After all, so what if the Jedi Order targets a man for being a 'Sith'? The Jedi Order had fingers in many Piens, a hundred Jedi diplomats were the best in the galaxy, bar none. Jedi Generals led the army, maximizing troop efficiency, only the Supreme Chancellor and a few top Jedi knew the amount of successful covert strikes Jedi teams had completed, from getting valuable information, to rescue missions. Jedi were even highly valued in the medical field, often able to go above and beyond a simple dip in a Bacta tank. The Jedi Order was too big to fail, too big to be disbanded, and that left only one thing.

'Evidence' didn't just come before the Senate, a Senator had to submit anything that would be presented to the Senate proper to a Discretionary Committee, that would then screen all topics and evidence against a set of 'unstable' keywords. Anything against the Jedi, the government, or certain Senators was thrown out instantly. The only man who could get something past the filters was the Discretionary Chairman. All Chairmen in the Senate answered to the Floor Chairman, Mas Amedda. Amedda worked personally with the Chancellor.

The pieces were all there. This whole incident, everything that had happened, was just a ploy. A farce designed to force the Jedi under the oversight of the Republic government. McDellum had nothing to do with this, he was just some hotshot who wanted a name for himself. A newcomer to the Senate, he probably didn't understand the unwritten rules that said not to say anything against the Jedi Order. This was all a case of 'right place, right time', and Palpatine had played everyone.

"Why would you tell me this?" Davros asked. His robes weren't for show, Davros had dedicated his life to defending the Order, from all threats, including humanoid ones.

"Because one does not become a guard without having a little discretion. I told you my intention as a warning. Perhaps you might want to take…. Precautions against future events. I don't mind telling you I would love to have a man of your caliber in my staff."

Palpatine's words seemed genuine, and anyone that paid the slightest bit of attention could tell the Jedi were a bit 'free' with their power. But this was treason, knowingly going against the Jedi Order. The Order that had trained him, raised him, made him who he was today. When Davros was 20, he vowed to spend his life as a Temple Guard. He would take no Padawan, the defenseless would be his Padawan. He would never take the rank of Master, his rank would be Guardian, Protector, Sentinel. Davros knew every facet of the Jedi Order, and he saw its rot, its decay. He saw a Council that hoped to expand its influence through the war. He saw children, sixteen, fifteen, even fourteen years old, shipped out to the battlefield. He saw those same children come back traumatized, missing parts of their body, their mind, or their soul. The Jedi Order was thousands strong, for every Anakin Skywalker, a military genius who kept his troops and his Padawan alive and safe, there were 900 that couldn't. Nine hundred that came back to Coruscant and requisitioned a new Padawan with the same regard as they requisitioned a new battalion. To many of the 'good old boys', there was no difference between getting a new Padawan after the last had fallen in battle and getting a new pair of boots after the last had gotten dirty.

The Jedi Order needed reform, but it wasn't the place of a politician to do it. "And what makes you think that I would leave the order? I could kill you now and no one would suspect the Jedi."

The two guards by the entrance took aim at the potential enemy, as silent in action as they were at rest. The Chancellor made a signal with two fingers, and the guards returned to their standard positions. Davros could sense their heightened alertness though.

"I tell you all this because I believe you honorable. Anyone with common sense that knows where to look can see the obvious. Reports against the Jedi have increased tenfold in the past two years. The Order as a whole can no longer police itself."

Ethically, Davros needed to take this to the Council. The Chancellor was a clear danger to the Jedi way of life. Morally, however, he wasn't sure. Davros wasn't fooled by the war propaganda. The innocent and defenseless he had sworn to protect were clearly being sent to the front lines for lack of warm bodies to hold lightsabers. Even this whole business with the abuse case was preposterous. A 'manhunt'? Who were the Council fooling? Arbitrary manhunts are never acceptable, any more than calling a sentient being an animal. The Council's reaction to a simple, lawful, request was that of corruption. Leaving the entirety of the GAR without defense and command had the maturity of a child that was pouting.

This wasn't his mission. It wasn't his job to judge the Jedi Order or the Chancellor. Davros needed to put this back on track. "Chancellor, can you offer us clone protection or not?" His voice was harsh, defensive. Davros hoped the Chancellor couldn't tell after the mask modulated his voice.

"Yes, I believe I can, but not until tomorrow, presentation is everything."

"I thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Davros wouldn't tell the Council, the Council didn't need protecting, but the younglings of the temple did. Maybe government oversight would help things. Maybe if the Chancellor had the edge, he might keep everything from falling apart. A deal with the devil is fine when the alternative is worse. "Before I leave, may I recommend you obtain a status report from all active clone units led by Jedi?"

Davros could sense Palpatine's confusion, but the emotion couldn't breach the Chancellor's polite expression. Maybe the Senate wasn't that different from the Order, everyone hid their true selves from the outside.

"I think I can manage that, may the Force be with you, Knight Davros."

"And with you, Supreme Chancellor."

Davros had chosen his side. There would be no recourse, in Davros' mind, the war was already over. He believed in his heart that Palpatine was right, all his actions after this would be affected by what had transpired here. With a slight bow, Davros left the office. He would need to tread carefully now. Any action he took that didn't fit with the Jedi hive mind would be met with swift retribution, possibly endangering the Chancellor. If this played out right, no one would get hurt. Satisfied that the outcome was the best realistic one available, Jedi Knight Davros returned to the Temple.

* * *

It was a simple thing to contact the General of Communications. The Grand Army of the Republic was far too large for traditional command structures. The Jedi served as field generals, but on the administrative side of things, there still needed to be a command system. While the ranks given to the administrative command structure at the highest level was officially 'General', the men manning the positions were clones. Clone 'Generals' answered directly to the Supreme Chancellor, giving him the needed advisers, eyes, and commanders he needed to effectively fight the war. The General of Communications tracked every clone group, from Sector Wing to squad. If a unit was on assignment or off duty, if a unity needed supplies or reinforcements, if a unit was pinned down or advancing, the General of Communications tracked every bit of it. Every single message in the GAR passed through the offices of Communications before reaching its destination, giving the GAR the most comprehensive 'big picture' view of the war any army has every had in the galaxy.

"General, I hope this isn't a bad time." Despite the small size of the blue tinged hologram, Palpatine could see flurries of activity behind the man being portrayed on his desk.

"We've got some strange reports coming in, but what can I do for you, Chancellor?"

"Are those strange reports coming exclusively from units under Jedi command?" Palpatine asked. Davros wasn't the sort of fellow who dropped information lightly or without meaning. The Jedi were finite in number, and not every battalion was commanded by a Jedi, but the Jedi did command the majority.

"Actually, yes sir, how did you know?"

"I was told by a potential ally. What do the reports say?"

"Every Jedi has left the field, sir, no orders given, just up and left."

The petulance of the Council shocked Palpatine, this was the equivalent of a child holding his breath, there was no way the Jedi could win like this, just dig a deeper hole. "I assume you have briefed the Strategy Board with this information?"

"I haven't yet, sir. The information just came in this morning, and-" Without the ubiquitous clone armor, the General's expression was painfully easy to read for a seasoned politician. It was one of trepidation, fear, distrust.

"And what, General?"

"Permission to speak freely, Chancellor?"

"Of course."

"I thought there might have been a coup."

"Thankfully, no. This is just a bit of… unpleasantness in the Senate."

"Hell of a tantrum over 'some unpleasantness'. Pardon my speech, sir."

"No worries, General. Get these reports to the Strategy Board, tell them I recommend all our forces hold position until this all blows over."

"Understood, sir. Communications, out."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair. There was at least one Jedi who felt things had gone too far. The information Davros had given him had saved hundreds, if not thousands, of clone lives. Such information was well worth any minor flak he would get from the media. There was much to do, a clone garrison to position, riots to incite, and evidence against the Jedi to be brought to light. The takeover of the Order was a delicate mission, and Palpatine would not fail.

Palpatine pushed a small button built into his desk. "Olivia, I need some information leaked to the press, quietly, of course."

* * *

"We have just received rumors that all Jedi currently on assignment with the GAR have returned to Coruscant. The General of Communications declined to comment, but we believe this information to be credible. Eyewitness reports from across the galaxy state that clone units are fortifying positions, apparently on hold for some time. In other news, according to the public troop movement log, the Chancellor has requisitioned a garrison of Clonetroopers to be stationed on Coruscant. Our analysts believe this is in direct response to the rumors about Jedi vanishing from the field, and not because of the legally gathered protestors in front of the Jedi Temple."

* * *

"This is Daniel. I am only Senator McDellum of Corellia from seven to five. Who are you and why are you disturbing my family?" The fuzzy hologram was that of an alien, but a previously awakened Senator in his bathrobe at four in the morning wasn't bothering on focusing at the intruding light source.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. Name's Marketh, I live on Ryloth."

"Hello, Marketh of Ryloth, now what the Fosh are you doing claling me?"

"The Jedi 'liberated' my home. I got dirt on them, abuse and stuff. Thought you might want it."

"Send it to my office with the tag 'Michael15', you won't be billed for the transfer. I can arrange travel and payment if you agree to come to Coruscant to testify against the Order."

"Yeah man, I'm good for that."

"Then goodnight, Mr. Marketh. Please consult a Ryloth-Coruscant timetable before contacting me again."

After shutting down the receiver, Daniel felt a twinge of guilt. More evidence never hurt anything, it would only solidify his position. Thousands of years of the status quo changed with him. The Jedi weren't as powerful as they thought. Daniel McDellum of Corellia would make his name against the Order, nothing could stop him now.


	4. Day 3

Wake, wash, dress. The job of Supreme Chancellor was not an easy one, but a little bit of scheduling went a long way. Awake by five, in his office by six, Palpatine had his statement ready and sent to the news channel by 7:30, plenty of time for the anchor to publish his speech in the 8:00 news.

This was the moment, the big one, the lucky shot. No more subterfuge, no more mind games. As of this moment, Palpatine could openly push his agenda. The stage was set, and Palpatine was confident he knew the ending.

* * *

"This morning, we received an official statement from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Once more, the careful work of our teams and the people who risk their jobs for the truth have forced the Republic Government to respond to a scandal they would rather cover up. What follows is the complete and unedited statement from the highest office in the galaxy."

The screen faded, switching from the overly bright colors of the morning news anchor to the muted reds of the Chancellor's office. Palpatine was sitting behind his desk, the eternal movement of Coruscant's traffic made up the backdrop.

"Good people of the Republic; I come before you as a humble civil servant, begging for your assistance. Yesterday, in an act that can only be considered a move of aggression against the Republic's security and way of life, the Jedi Council recalled every active Jedi to the Temple here on Coruscant. This petulant, immature move shows how much the Jedi Council truly cares about the Republican people.

Right now, GAR forces are struggling throughout the galaxy to simply defend Republic space. Without the Jedi, we cannot hold our ground, let alone take aggressive action against the true enemies of the Republic, the Confederacy. In four short days, the Jedi Order will be tried in the Senate for crimes against humanity, including abuse of power, unlawful manhunts, and treason. I ask this of you, the people who it is my duty to protect. If you care for the Republic, if you want a safe galaxy for your children, if you want the Jedi Order brought to justice, tell your planet's Senator to vote against the Jedi in four days time. I cannot fight the external threats to the Republic when the internal ones threaten our very survival. Help me help Senator McDellum of Corellia, the courageous man who stood against the status quo to reveal the corruption hiding in our midst. Unity is survival. Until the Order accepts that, our very existence is at stake. This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, defender of a free Republic, signing off."

* * *

After holochannel 3 aired his statement, Palpatine's office was both physically and electronically assaulted by every major news service in the Republic, and a couple in the Confederacy. For the first time since she had been hired, Palpatine's secretary finally needed to exercise her ability to hire an army of Public Relations employees. In the 'war room', Palpatine was meeting with his secretary and the Senate Head of PR, dealing with potential problems before they could mature.

A young aide, clearly nervous to interrupt the Chancellor, bravely made his way to where Palpatine was operating his side of affairs. "Sir- Sir, there's a man trying to see you waiting in your office."

"I thought I directed you to turn away all visitors." Palpatine said, turning to face the aide. His face held the same expression reserved for annoyances caused by small insects.

"You- You did sir, but he insisted on seeing you."

"Can you at least tell me the name of the man who has rattled you so badly you have ignored my direct order?"

"He's a Jedi, sir. Anakin Skywalker. He said it was important."

Palpatine lost a shade of color. "Why would he, at a time like this..." Palpatine turned away from the confused aide. "I must go, take note of proceedings for me." Clearly unnerved, Palpatine left his war room to meet with the Hero With No Fear.

Anakin Skywalker relaxed, not even being in the highest office in the galaxy could tame his infamous informality. Skywalker had a special relationship with Palpatine. Years ago, Naboo enacted programs to bring money and reform to the planet of Tatooine. Largely considered to be the backside of the galaxy, most people were too scared or embarrassed to try to help. Despite good intentions, the naive Queen of Naboo wasn't prepared for the soullessness of the planet, her advisors as lost as she was.

On a campaign for public awareness of himself, Palpatine had joined the party going to Tatooine, along with the famous Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. A wise choice, as the Queen refused to even step foot on the planet, forcing Palpatine to pick up the pieces as the Senator of Naboo. While on a tour of the housing district in some forgettable city, Palpatine noticed Anakin. Everyone else showed contempt or even fear towards the interlopers, but Anakin showed curiosity.

On a whim, or luck, or even fate, Palpatine invited Anakin to ride with him. Anakin was smart, happy, and after some testing after a streak of perfect holodice, strong in the Force. Palpatine's career had just started, he didn't have the time or the energy to train a young boy to be a man, not while on the path to becoming Supreme Chancellor. Hoping the boy would remain strong, Palpatine bribed Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi Order didn't just take an acolyte, the process of acceptance was the pinnacle of bureaucracy, taking years to complete. Most Jedi didn't join by such undistinguished ways, a 'sponsor' would pay the way, offering a large donation to the Order. Coincidentally, an applicant would be 'randomly' chosen for priority membership. Qui-Gon died in the Naboo Protest later that year, one of the victims of the bomber Ian Penther, but Obi-Wan honored the deal, getting Anakin into the Order, then taking the lad as his own Padawan.

Idle flashes from the past, the present was much more exciting. After all, it isn't every day a flustered Chancellor dropped everything to meet you.

"Anakin, how wonderful to see you!" Palpatine said. "You should have called ahead, I nearly ended the career of a promising young aide."

Palpatine was right, he should have called ahead, but sometimes a little subterfuge was enjoyable. "Soory, Andan, I wanted to keep this off the books. Obi-Wan watches me, being a Council member has its perks if you're a snoop."

"And where does Obi-Wan think you are?"

"A delicious restaurant by the name of Dex's Diner."

"I'm not sure I want to know how you obtained knowledge of such a place. Tell me, what was so important you delved into cloak and dagger for our meeting?"

Anakin's face sharpened. "You can't keep poking the Order, they're going to bite if you keep up this crusade."

Palpatine sighed. "You know as well as I do that the Order is a bloated mess. All I wish to do is cut out the politics, let the Order focus on being Jedi instead of bureaucrats. Think of what you could do in the war if taking a Padawan wasn't mandatory."

The battlefield was no place for a youngling, even one as gifted as Ahsoka. Anakin didn't consider beings expendable, he never sent his Padawan on suicide missions, unlike some Jedi. Andan was right, but being a politician, he never took a stance he couldn't be right on. "That's not the point, the Order will retaliate, you're going to ruin yourself."

"The Jedi Order hasn't 'retaliated' against something for over a thousand years; I do not believe they will start now." Palpatine countered.

"At least tell me you have an exit strategy."

Andan laughed, not a polite politician's laugh, but one of genuine amusement. "This isn't a warzone, Anakin. Politics is a difficult arena but never a bloody one. You should worry more on your own exit strategy."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"if the Order is as dangerous as you presume, how will you get out Unless you plan to join this alleged retaliation?"

"What? Never! The Order needs reform, I just don't think you can pull it off."

"Have a little faith, Anakin. I know what I'm doing."

Anakin smirked. "You know what? I think I will get a strategy together. It'll be me saving your butt, then chanting 'I told you so' as we get off Coruscant."

"How amusing. Get back to the Temple, before anyone notices how long it takes you to 'eat' at a diner."

"I'm going, but watch your back, ok? I don't want to attend another funeral for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Everything will be fine, Anakin, don't worry."

Anakin left, leaving Palpatine to wonder just how much of a threat the Jedi Order could possible pose. Sure the Order was made of warriors, but what do warriors know of politics? Even the Order's diplomats had difficulty navigating the finer points of Republic law. The Jedi are fighting in his arena, and Palpatine was a master politician. No amount of 'Force' could teach you to avoid political gaffes. By the end of this week, the Jedi Order would be no more, instead becoming a branch of the Republic government. The first Order of business would be restricting the Council's considerable hold on the Jedi. Let the most powerful Jedi actually do things, instead of sitting around in their comfortable Temple.

* * *

The walk back to the temple was a meditative one. Anakin agreed with his oldest friend on the Order, but it wasn't easy to accept change. For all the talk about 'discipline', a Jedi had remarkable freedom. Unless it had something to do with the Council or Chancellor, Anakin could do whatever he wanted. On paper, an end to Jedi corruption and bloat sounded good, but in reality, being above the law was fun. It wasn't so much a matter of breaking the law, but that a Jedi wasn't restricted in his movements. If Anakin wanted to join the third assault on Geonosis, he could. No need to requisition an order transfer, or send in a flight plan. If a Jedi commanded a fleet, he could pretty much go wherever he wanted on the front lines. The exceptions were the fleets around Kamino and Coruscant.

But who was really at fault? The Council cared more about this silly case in the Senate than they should have. It would have been a simple matter for a Jedi to go and explain what happened, instead of stonewalling the Senate with a Guard. Jedi didn't become Guards to talk politics, and while Davros was a good Guard, he was an awful diplomat. But what about the Chancellor? Why would he push so incredibly hard? Financial sanctions are a low blow, even for a politician. And beside that, who pushes an agenda for major military change in the middle of a war? Why couldn't this have waited until the Confederacy was defeated. Anakin saw the way things were going, it was only a matter of time before the CIS was in ruins. Reports against the Jedi, legitimate ones, were submitted by the day to the Senate, Palpatine could have chosen any of them to push his campaign, instead he set things off now.

Technically, McDellum started this, but the Coreillian was a bleeding heart. Someone let the report through the Senate filter, otherwise McDellum would have never seen it. Who was really at fault? The Council hadn't made a straight decision in decades, but Palpatine had capitalized on a war for more power. Nobody was right in this scenario, nobody could win. The Council would just keep being corrupt without Palpatine's involvement, and Palpatine was just doing this for power, he didn't care whether the Jedi Order was corrupt or not, only that the Order was on his side.

Not all the Jedi were corrupt, Knights and Padawans were usually still pure. It wasn't until the Council promoted a Jedi to Master that the rot set in, or maybe the rot came before the promotion. Anakin didn't want to think about that. Anakin had seen war. He grew up with war. When two sides fought, the people that got hurt were the ones who didn't have a stake in either side. The Knights would get hurt in this, the Padawans set adrift. Anakin would bet money that some day in the future each Jedi will have to pick a side, and that scared him.

Anakin wasn't the only one enjoying the beautiful day, several families were among the businessmen hurrying about their schedules. One couple approaching Anakin had a smiling young boy with them. Families loved Jedi, to the normal family in the Republic, a Jedi was the 'good guy', kids were always told to find a Jedi if they were lost or needed help. But when Anakin started to make his way over to the family, the parents started whispering, then the mother grabbed her son's hand, directing him away from Anakin, all while staring daggers at Anakin.

This isn't right, people are supposed to love us.

Jedi were supposed to be the good guys. What good was independence if no one trusted you? It started with families, but distrust never stops at families. All it takes is enough voters to be unhappy with a situation for the politicians to get in on the actions. No one else could see this, of course. The Council didn't leave their Temple unless it was for Council agenda, and even then they never interacted with the public. Why would they? Coruscantis don't interact with the Coruscant Land Ant. The Council didn't care about anyone but the Jedi, and anything but power.

Things were just too constricting. Anakin didn't want the Council to destroy the Jedi's reputation, but what could he do? The only way to change the Order is to sit on the Council, and the only way to get on the Council is for the whole Council to vote you in. The leadership of the Order controls the leaders. Palpatine's option wasn't much better, bureaucracy would lead the Order instead of Jedi, People who have no idea the needs or specialties of Jedi would command Jedi into potentially disastrous situations.

No one could win this, no option was acceptable. Anakin didn't want to be caught in either side at the end of this. What's worse, to be hated or to be useless? Anakin wasn't sure which was worse, and he had run out of time to figure it our, the steps of the Temple suddenly appearing before him, breaking him out of his contemplation.

"Welcome back, Master." Ahsoka said, coming to meet him. "How was Dex's?"

"Dirty and greasy." He replied. "Tasted like home."

Ahsoka smiled, a full, bright smile out of place in the subdued halls of those touched by the war. Ahsoka always had a light temperament. "Master Obi-Wan is waiting for you in the arboretum."

"Thanks, Snips." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was always bright and happy… even during battle. Maybe that wasn't natural, people don't just smile all the time. Maybe Snips wasn't as healthy as Anakin thought she was. Grief was as helathy as joy, in the right amount. Anakin made a mental note to have a healer look over Ahsoka. Obi-Wan, however, was a trickier problem. Anakin's old Master rarely talked to him face-to-face anymore. The life of a Council member was a busy one. Which could only mean Kenobi wanted to see him on Council business. Anakin wasn't a fool, and the timing of this visit was too coincidental to be about anything other than his visit with Palpatine.

The arboretum was quiet. Trees of all kinds ringed the large area, carefully obstructing the view of anything manmade, making the area seem larger than it actually was. A soft corner, lush with various groundcover plants, connected directly to the Medical wing, was occupied by shell-shocked Jedi, being tended to by a patient healer. The sheer amount of plants calmed those that could touch the Force, helping to block out the often smothering sense of the billions of people on Coruscant. Careful not to disturb the group, Anakin headed deeper into the foliage, aiming for one of the many private alcoves kept clear for Jedi use. Many came to the arboretum, for study, conversation, or meditation. The alcoves gave the illusion of solitude for those that wished for it.

"It's been a while." Anakin said, stepping into the soft green clearing. He sat on the stone bench opposite of Kenobi's.

"Yes it has, the schedule of a Council member and the Hero With No Fear rarely coincide." Obi-Wan replied, a hint of smile on his face.

"What did you want to talk about? Last I checked, my comm is still working fine. I'm guessing this is too sensitive for normal channels? Maybe an interrogation of sorts? It would be a pain if the Council turned the Jedi against them as well as the populace." Anakin was upset, and wasn't trying to hide it.

"Anakin, there's no reason to be like that. The Council has always exercised discretion on sensitive matters."

"And just what is so sensitive that you couldn't contact me on my public, traceable comm that any Jedi can see the logs for?"

"The Chancellor is a dangerous man, your ties to him worry us."

"'Us' is it now? You changed, Obi-Wan. You used to be different, the Council changed you, clouded your vision."

"My vision has never been more clear. The Council can not afford to focus only on the now, we need to look out for and protect the Order in the long term."

"The long term? Are you even hearing yourself? We were on Dathomir, we could have gone to the Inquiry and explained our actions. Instead the Council drags the order through the dirt!" Anakin's tone was sharp, but quiet. He had no intention of disturbing the patients nearby. "I see the way parents guide their children away from me, you would do, if you every left the Council Chamber. Kids are afraid of us, parents pull their children inside until I pass. Boys don't ask me for autographs anymore. Girls don't give me flowers. I didn't become a Jedi to be feared, I did it to protect the innocent, and right now the innocent are terrified of us." Anakin stood up.

"Wait just a moment, Anakin." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"No more waiting, the council is as manipulative as the Senate is. None of you care about what the Order is supposed to be. No more, I'm resigning, effective immediately. Do I get to keep my lightsaber?"

"Hold on, you're being rash, Anakin."

"I said, am I allowed to keep my lightsaber, Master Obi-Wan?"

The weight of the situation finally hit Obi-Wan. He seemed to age before Anakin's eyes. "Yes, yes of course. I… I wish you well, old friend."

"May the Force be with you." Anakin said, leaving before Kenobi could reply.

There was no going back, leaving the Order was the ultimate separation between a Jedi and the Order. There was no way to fix things, a Jedi that left was gone for good. Anakin never felt more free, no longer would the Council direct him like a drone, no more would Palpatine try to prove the Order needed changing. It was all moot now.

Standing on the steps of the Temple, Anakin took a moment to savor his surroundings. Beings who left the Order weren't exactly allowed to come back for old time's sake, Anakin wanted to savor the last moments of his life as a Jedi. Protestors crowded the courtyard, troopers patrolled the barrier between the Temple and the crowd, news reporters filmed it all.

"Master." Ahsoka called after him. "What happened with Master Kenobi? I could sense you from across the Temple."

Anakin turned to face his soon-to-be former Padawan. "I'm not your Master anymore, Ahsoka. I resigned from the Order."

Anakin could sense her confusion. "But, we were going to fix the Order, together."

"The Order is too set in its ways for internal change." Anakin said, trying to console the girl. "I can't sit around and watch anymore. I need to do this."

"Where will you go? You aren't going to defect are you?" Anakin could see fear in Ahsoka's eyes.

"Of course not! I love the Republic."

"Just not the Jedi?" Ahsoka countered, hurt poisoning her words.

"I love the Jedi too, Snips, just not the Order."

"I hope you don't regret this, goodbye, Anakin." She said sharply, turning to leave.

Anakin almost called out. But he reconsidered. Ahsoka wouldn't listen right now, she would take offense to any offer to leave with him. Anakin hoped Ahsoka would find her way eventually. The exit was a gauntlet of reporters. Steeling himself for the confrontation, Anakin didn't look back.

* * *

"Master, have you read news?"

"I do not require Republic propaganda and sensationalism, the force tells me what I need to know."

"Should I arrange a meeting for Anakin?"

"No, Skywalker will come to us, we need only wait. Return to your duties, Ventress."

"As you command, Count Dooku."


	5. Day 4

The Jedi Temple was a place of learning. This was always the case, and the Temple was always designed to be a place of education. Because of this, the Temple favored small rooms, rooms that would be crowded with even 10 people in them. These rooms were designed for one-on-one training. A Master would teach a Padawan, or two colleagues would share their knowledge. So it had always been, and every Jedi for the past millennia or so was ingrained from the earliest days of childhood that the best way to learn was in a small, one-on-one, way. Even Council members, prestigious as they were, only used the Council Chambers when meeting together as a group. For simple transfers of information, the deeply ingrained habit of using a small room held true.

Obi-Wan was the newest Council member, and that fact often affected what he did, and who he reported to. Shaak Ti was the Council member in charge of the Temple and Jedi health, and the one Obi-Wan needed to speak to about Anakin. Outsiders assumed the Council was a group of people with equal power, but it was far more bureaucratic than that. There was a hierarchy, and there was a chain of command. Yoda was considered the Grandmaster of the Order, but at this point he was little more than a figurehead. Sure the Council cared about his wisdom, but Yoda no longer affected the goals or plans of the Jedi Order, not anymore. Not that Yoda could tell, he was starting to forget things. A retirement strategy was in the works, but had been tabled after Palpatine's move against the Order.

The real power rested in Mace Windu, a strong Jedi who had sat on the Council for nearly 50 years, not that you could tell by looking at him. Windu didn't look 98 years old, but no one from his planet did. It was Mace Windu who guided the Jedi, who had the final say in matters. But the Jedi Order is a huge group, and ony man can't govern it all. The Council was originally meant for an equal share of power by all members, but that failed almost immediately. Members deferred to Windu when he objected, but otherwise, each member of the Council was the leader of his or her own piece of the Order, and Shaak Ti was over the Temple itself, a prestigious position. Unofficially, she was also the one new Council members reported to and took orders from until they were comfortable with Council policies.

Obi-Wan didn't have a role yet, but he had his eyes on intelligence, led by Oppo Rancisis. Master Rancisis was an old man, and would retire in another decade or so. But to be ready for that, Obi-Wan needed to not rock the boat. He reported to Shaak Ti, he took orders from her, even when those orders were to check up on his former Padawan. A good call, since apparently his old Padawan was having mental troubles.

"Master Obi-Wan, what have you to report?" Shaak Ti said. She dressed in the robes of a teacher, rather than the elegant embroidered robes a Council member was entitled to. Her posture spoke was that of a teacher as well, seated upon a simple mat, legs tucked underneath her.

"I spoke with Knight Skywalker, he has resigned from the Order." Obi-Wan replied.

"That much is public knowledge, is that really all you discovered?" She gently chided, reaching for what Obi-Wan had tucked away.

"He seemed... ill. His actions seemed brash, even spontaneous."

"Mental health has been on the decline since we entered this awful war, but what I sense from you isn't about Skywalker's mental health. You still care for your old Padawan, don't you?"

"I do, Master. He has long been a friend of mine, and I worry about him."

"You must let those feelings go, Obi-Wan. You know the code, a Jedi who has left can never return, such is the way of our people, of peace."

"It isn't easy to sever a bond that has been built upon for so long."

"No, it is not. But you must, if you are to move forward." She said, leaving off the implied 'in the council.' "Have you come only to report to me, or to seek my help in severing your bond?"

"I- I seek severance."

"Master Kenobi, you need only ask." Shaak Ti stood, placing her soft orange hands on Obi-Wan's temples. "We shall cut what is dead, so that the healing can begin."

Long after Kenobi left, Shaak Ti remained. The war took its toll upon every Jedi, even those of the Council. No matter what they told themselves, the Council didn't have total control, far from it. So many Jedi were simply fodder in this war, bodies to line the trenches. Often, a Jedi would be thrown into a situation that didn't need a Force user's involvement, whether that situation was a lost cause or a guaranteed victory. The Council didn't assign Jedi in this war, not really. They didn't choose to take part in the war either, but the Force has a way of twisting situations.

Shaak Ti wasn't always on the Council. Years before the Clone Wars started, the Council was guided by Yoda, and Windu was nothing but a junior, the newest member of the Council. Something changed back then, causing Councilors to die or retire, clearing the way for Windu to lead, and muddling Yoda's mind. Shaak Ti had long looked for subterfuge, after all, as governor of the Temple, she had access to all the histories, to all the Guards, to all the Jedi. But that wasn't enough, something twisted the old Council to make way for a new one, something that left no trace in the physical realm.

All this lead to a Sith, who else could twist the Force in such a way? But the Sith had been extinct for eons, there wasn't a Sith when the riots broke out on Naboo, just passionate zealots. Despite the light Dooku was colored in, he wasn't a Sith, just a Jedi who had a different ideology. There weren't really Sith, hadn't been in forever. But the Jedi dropped the name every so often. 'Chasing a Sith.' 'Stopping the Sith.' 'The Sith have returned.' All idle propaganda. But few really knew that. Most Jedi truly believed the Sith had returned, and Shaak Ti wasn't sure why.

But there wasn't time for idle musings and chasing ghosts. Ahsoka wasn't old enough or trained enough to be a Knight, she would need a new Master, and in a case such as that of a student as gifted as her, the Council would decide her fate.

"This is Shaak Ti, place a point on the agenda to discuss Ahsoka Tano's apprenticeship in the meeting this evening."

* * *

Daniel McDellum, Senator that led the infamous 'McDellum Incident,' was at a museum. Not just any museum, but the Coruscant Children's Museum of Art, a wonderful organization that put the classics of art on display in a kid safe environment. Sure the works weren't the genuine articles, but the kids couldn't tell the difference, and no curator was going to have a heart attack when a child touched one of the works with a grubby hand.

After a busy work week, Daniel was focused on using his one day off to take his daughter somewhere cultural. An appreciation of the arts was something one never grew out of, and Daniel wanted to make sure Katrina developed that appreciation early. After all, one day she would be powerful and wealthy, and she would need the leg up on her contemporaries. In Daniel's mind, the path his daughter would take it life was already planned and paved, needing only for the youngling to drive upon it.

The museum stood in stark contrast to the buildings surrounding it, a squat plascrete structure in the cultural district, without the adornments the other buildings had. Simple signs, made with actual paint, were the only things to set this building apart from a warehouse. But people don't go to a museum to see the outside, they go to see the treasures within, and the Children's Museum had some of the finest replicas of classic art available. Valuable, but only for learning, practically anyone could copy any object these days, but it actually took a master of the art to make replicas good enough for the art world. McDellum had no doubt the Makers behind this museum were paid handsomely for their efforts.

Daniel was happy and content. Anne and Katrina rarely were able to go on outings with him, such was the life of a Senator, and this one was going to be special. Except for them.

Them, protestors. Empty minded fools that believed every bit of Jedi propaganda that flowed from the Temple. They were here today, in the cultural district, spreading lies in flimsipamphlets, they couldn't even get a decent holopublisher to pick up their filth, showing it for the filth it was. Most of the patrons ignored these fools, but some took a pamphlet, some even keeping it after reading it. These people, ignoring the obvious even when it was dragged out into the public light. Jedi Lovers, people who were blind to the wrongs the Order committed. Daniel wanted to do something, but decided against it. This was his day off after all, his day to spend with his wife and daughter, not a day for fighting rabblerousers.

While Daniel ignored the protestors, the protestors didn't ignore him.

"Excuse me sir, would you care for a pamphlet explaining how the government is targeting the Jedi Order?"

"No thank you, I'm just here to visit a museum with my daughter."

Recognition appeared in this nameless protestor, not that Daniel cared about the man's name. "Wait a second, you're Senator McDellum, aren't you? You caused all this!"

"This is my day off, I'm not a Senator right now." But Daniel had an uneasy feeling, these protestors didn't seem like the peaceful kind, rather the ones that turned into riots when things didn't go their way. Subtly, Daniel activated the emergency call beacon in his pocket. The beacon would alert his driver, who would come pick them up, hopefully before anything unpleasant happened to McDellum and his family.

"Hey! This guy is McDellum, he started all this!" The man shouted.

Suddenly, this very public place seemed very dangerous. The various patrons seemed to disappear, leaving only angry looking protestors. Shouts of 'Jedi hater' and 'Liar' filled the air. Then trash started to fill the air. All Daniel wanted was a peaceful outing with his family, now he was worried about his life. Thankfully, the Senator's craft finally appeared, setting down between the protestors and Daniel, who had his back against the side of the Children's Museum. Escaping to the safety of the inside of the hovercraft, the McDellum family breathed out a sigh of relief. Anne gave Daniel a hard look, no doubt a warning of the unpleasant conversation they would have when Katrina was sound asleep, but right now all she cared about was consoling the frightened child. McDellum needed to contact the Chancellor, Palpatine could give Daniel clones, troopers that could guard his family. Revenge would be sweet. Once the Jedi were ousted as the corrupted organization they were, the simpletons that went around spreading Jedi propaganda would finally be silent, either by their own doing or by government intervention. Sure the Republic wasn't perfect, but it upheld the law, and Daniel looked forward to the day he could go to a museum without being mobbed. Palpatine could help him, the Supreme Chancellor seemed to understand McDellum's stand, and a Supreme Chancellor was a powerful friend.

* * *

Temple Guard Davros, member of the Jedi Order, was confused.

Today had started out much like any other, with an agenda given to Davros by the Guard's Quartermaster. Until the business with the Senate and Council, Davros' agenda had remained much the same; assignment to a part of the Temple to guard, followed by free time that Davros could do with as he pleased. Davros had always been productive in his free time, learning a skill, or honing a kata. The life of a Temple Guard wasn't a glamorous one, but Davros took the job seriously. Then a few days ago things changed. A member of the Council, looking ruffled and worried, briefed Davros on the situation, and what needed to be said in the Senate. Why the Council didn't use one of the many diplomats and negotiators in the Temple, he would never know. For some reason, the Council wanted a concealed face for them, not someone trained in the political art. But after all this, Davros thought his job was finally over, after all, what else could be done, in a couple days, someone would actually have to go explain what happened to the Senate, not more stonewalling. This was the end of it, right?

Except, once again, the telltale seal of the Council was on Davros' agenda, a sign that the Council itself had ordered this agenda be given to him. The agenda itself was odd, with no time at all being spent guarding at all. Instead, his day was filled with classes, followed by a meeting with the Temple Superintendent, who was in charge of giving every Jedi a room in the Temple, as well as making sure Jedi had the proper authorization for their respective station. A meeting with the Superintendent meant a promotion or a demotion. Davros read the fine print when he became a Guard. The only promotion he would ever get was to become the Chief Guard, but the current Chief was in good health and wouldn't retire for several years. Normally, that would clearly mean demotion, but Davros hadn't done anything beyond what the Council had told him to, and the classes on this agenda weren't exit classes, the notorious classes that tried to teach a Jedi how to live a normal life.

These classes were nothing a Guard would ever take, 'Troop Deployment in Urban Areas,' 'Efficient Command of Clone Forces,' and 'Countering Insurgents.' Why would Davros need to know that? There were other Jedi who were extremely competent generals, there was no reason to cross-train a Guard to do the job, Davros wasn't even sure if he could take a job. The rules of a Guard were pretty simple, once you joined the Guard, you were in for good, no way out except death or retirement from the Order. Jedi weren't known to play jokes, and the Council seal wasn't something that could be counterfeited. This was real, whatever 'this' was.

The classes themselves were easy enough, simple things for the first day, though clearly things would get more indepth as the course went on. Davros got more than a few odd looks in the classes, but he couldn't blame his fellow classmates. After all, a fully armored Guard sitting in your class can be an interesting experience. The teachers took it in stride though, treating Davros the same as any other learner, a trait Davros appreciated. There wasn't anything left class-wise, it was time to meet the Quartermaster.

Jedi Master Creel, largely considered to be the second oldest being in the Order, right after Yoda. The gruff man looked like the mythical Evl out of fantasy books, with pointed ears and silver hair. No one knew when he had come to the Order, and Creel and Yoda wouldn't talk about it. Master Creel had a reputation as a gruff man, who didn't waste words. An acolyte was truly considered a Padawan after he had requisitioned a room for himself and his Master from Creel, a tradition that had been around for almost as long as Creel. Master's laughed as their Padawan's quivered, but not even a Master wanted to interact with Creel any more than necessary.

"Master Creel."

"Davros."

Not even Yoda was called 'Master' by Creel, it was always your name, and Creel remembered everyone's names.

"I was instructed to report to you."

"You've been promoted."

"I didn't know Guard's got promotions."

"They don't, you did. Here's your packet, congratulations."

Davros was still reeling, but there wasn't any reason to stay here, the packet could be opened when Davros got back to his room, wherever that was now. Pulling a small chip from the simple flimsipacket, Davros held it to the comm unit on his arm, and after a moment, the update appeared on his HUD, offering directions to Davros' new living quarters. The Guards lived on the lowest personnel level of the Temple, a communal floor that housed the entirety of the Guard. But the directions on Davros' HUD were to the North Spire, one of the five spires of the Temple, each holding highly coveted living quarters. Masters and highly ranked Jedi, such as Quartermasters or Strategists, lived in the spires, the majority of the Jedi lived in the base of the Temple. This in itself was evidence that Davros wasn't a guard anymore.

Reaching the room, Davros opened the door. It wasn't much, a bed, desk, chair, kitchenette, and refresher. A large window behind the desk offered a view of Coruscant, bathed in sunset. Not luxury, but far beyond sharing a room with 30 other beings, all in small bunks. Davros emptied the packet on his new desk, revealing a collar insignia and a simple message written on flimsi. The Temple had terminals, but the Council often chose to use the traditional flimsi to deliver messages. The message Davros held in his hands was from Mace Windu, congratulating him on his new rank as 'Head of Domestic Security', ending with a time tomorrow to meet with Windu.

This didn't happen. Guards didn't stop being Guards. The Council must have something in store for him, why else would millennia of tradition be broken? Davros was only 25 years old, but the insignia in the packet gave him the rights and privileges of a Master, unheard of for someone so young. The message said nothing about the rank of Master, just the title of Head of Domestic Security. Maybe this was a bit of subterfuge. The list of Masters in the Order was public knowledge, as well as any promotions to Master. Knights were far too numerous for such a log, giving them anonymity. Davros had plenty of questions, but those would have to wait until he met with Master Windu tomorrow. For now though, Davros planned to requisition a new lightsaber. A staff with a three foot hilt was fine for ceremony, but wouldn't cut it if Davros was going to be in combat. Maybe one like Count Dooku has, a duelist's hilt would be useful in Domestic Security.

* * *

A Jedi outside the Order has few friends. This simple fact was exacerbated by the problems in the Senate. Anakin, freshly resigned from the Order, had nowhere to go. The Chancellor was an option, but Anakin didn't want to be under the Chancellor any more than he wanted to be under the Council. He needed to get offworld, Anakin wasn't a fool, a Jedi that leaves the Order is bad press, someone would be along to 'silence' anyone who dissented. Anakin had tried to find possible places of refuge all day. He had spent the night at Dex's Diner, but it was stupid of him to endanger his friend like that. Anakin didn't want anyone to get hurt, least of all someone who couldn't defend himself. Which was why he had to get offworld. Any longer with Dex and he might become a target.

But finding a way offworld when you have no money and no rank is a bit difficult. Anakin had never cared about money before, what was money to a Jedi, who had no belongings beyond the robes on his back and the saber on his hip? Most shuttles offworld were piloted by a droid, impervious to mind tricks. Besides that, anyplace that was safe to work in wouldn't take an employee without basic identification, something Anakin also didn't have. It wasn't until he tried to live without the Order that Anakin realized how much of his life was controlled by it.

Exhausted, Anakin stopped at a public park to rest. The chief tool of a Jedi was his mind, and Anakin needed to get his chief weapon in order. Choosing a large rock secluded among the trees, Anakin sat and tried to clear his mind. Meditation was the first lesson taught to a youngling, a technique to clear the mind, opening a Jedi to the force. Meditation was a stepping stone, a tool that built a foundation. Healing one's self with the Force, seeking vision of the Future, or even shadows of the Past, virtually every advanced technique was tied to meditation. Anakin didn't seek healing or visions, choosing instead to simply calm himself with the Force.

The problem with that is the Force often has a will of its own, and if you open your mind to hear the Force, you might just find the Force talking to you. The park was gone, instead was a quiet meadow, without the constant noise of Coruscant. Anakin found himself in this meadow, but he wasn't sure where he was. He had been to many planets, but lots of planets have meadows. Without a sound, a ship of Confederacy design descended in the meadow, and Count Dooku stepped out, oblivious to Anakin's presence.

"Alderaan, a planet of peace to end a war." Dooku said to himself.

Alderaan, nothing special, nothing noteworthy. Pacifists, but willing to give aid to refugees of the war. Anakin couldn't recall Dooku or the Confederacy ever coming to Alderaan, which meant what Anakin saw was potentially a vision. He couldn't warn the Jedi, they wouldn't believe him, and would probably try to kill him. No, this was his fight, his duty. The Hero With No Fear, even without the Order, Anakin still believed himself to be a Jedi, and Jedi protected the innocent. A ship would need to be found, Anakin needed to get to Alderaan before Dooku did, lives counted on it. But Anakin couldn't tell the Chancellor, he certainly couldn't tell the Council. They were watching him, this was his test, his gauntlet to prove his worth. Anakin would not lose.

* * *

A young human boy, possibly 18, sat in front of a chess board. The boy wore simple workers clothes, rough cloth designed to protect instead of make a fashion statement. No one sat on the opposite side, the boy seemed to play by himself. The room was simple, unadorned, a small fire occasionally broke the silence in the hearth, but the boy took no notice of it, his attention entirely on the elegant chess board, which seemed to be the most valuable object in the room. Each piece was hand carved out of some strange material, which practically glowed with an internal heat.

"The Chosen One to Alderaan." The boy said, his voice confident, like a general giving orders to his troops.

The piece that resided in the spot normally reserved for the king lifted up into the air, coming to rest near the right edge of the board, halfway down. This behavior didn't bother the boy, who was still staring intently at the pieces scattered around. Any schoolchild could recognize the classic game pieces and board, but the pieces didn't move as they would in a normal game, often moving over each other or even leaving the board entirely. This strange behavior didn't seem to bother the boy, he simply kept focusing on the pieces, watching their movements with a mixture of excitement and determination.

"The pieces are in place." The boy said, leaning back in his chair. "Let the games begin."


	6. Day 5

"I trust your judgement, Shaak. The Council has other matters to deal with. I give you full authority to pick a Master for Padawan Tano."

Mace's reply to Shaak's Council Request Ticket was surprising. Mace loved the bureaucracy of the council as much as she did. To just hand off a fun issue that can be debated for days belied something huge about to happen. The problem with that was that Shaak had no knowledge of anything so grant. What could Mace be hiding? The man had fingers in a hundred Corellian Cream pies, but that had never interfered with council business before. The kid in Shaak smelled adventure, but she put away such silly notions. Macy would never act without the council, the thought was simply ludicrous. Settling down with a glass of 2020 Alderaanian win, Shaak began the long, pleasant process of finding Tano a new master.

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Mace sat in his private quarters, intensely focused on meditation. Meditation was the key to everything a Jedi did. A Padawan meditated before the simplest of activities using the Force, until they could accomplish it without mental preparation. For the grandest and most powerful Force techniques, even Masters required meditation before attempting to carry them out. In front of Mace, sitting on the neutrally colored carpet, was a holocron of some long dead master Mace had forgotten the name of. He hadn't picked that particular holocron to learn names, but rather to learn a highly dangerous technique, battle meditation. Battle Meditation was called a rare and advanced technique, but the truth was it was actually very simple to perform. The problem was the danger inherent to it. Anyone who used battle meditation, even once, would descend into Force Madness, a malady where a Force practitioner couldn't tell reality from Force Visions. The disease progressed until the mind was so shattered that the person quite simply stopped breathing. Mace Windu, master of the Jedi Order, was doing his best to prepare his mind for the battle meditation technique. In any other case, Mace would have found a willing Master to do it for him. Off the top of his head he knew at least fifteen masters that would happily give themselves a terminal disease for Mace's approval. There was no shortage of simple fools, but the reason Mace needed battle meditation was far too delicate to trust to the pathetic ethics of fools. None of the lesser Jedi understood the danger the Senate presented, and Mace wouldn't be able to convince them until it was too late. What Mace needed was a preemptive strike, and he could trust the matter to no one but himself.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He was prepared as he could be. Today would be a brief session, thirty minutes at the most. Reaching down into himself, Mace began the slow process of manipulating the minds of every single Clone Trooper in the galaxy. Tomorrow, he would work for an hour.

* * *

No one simply 'met' with Mace Windu. When the head of the Jedi Council made an appearance in the Order, it was to a large group of masters. To meet with Windu, as a Knight, one on one, was an incredible honor. Davros didn't question his meeting, he was too busy marveling at the events started by McDellum at the start of the week. He could only ponder what else was in store for him.

Reaching the base of the center spire, Davros was surprised when no one stopped him from getting on the Turbolift. Even more odd, when Davros entered his auth code, every floor was available to him, including the Council Room. Davros keyed in Windu's floor, just below the Council Room. The 'lift was a work of art. Real wood rails and ceiling, not the synth stuff even senators preferred to the cost of the real stuff. The carpet felt like a cloud, Davros assumed it was Alderaanian shag, incredible rare. Two master artisans on Alderaan made only ten square meters of the carpet a year. It was rumored even the king of Alderaan couldn't afford enough to carpet his bathroom. Everyone needs a hobby, Davros' was the finer things in life. He wondered if any of the other Jedi knew the Chancellor himself would sell his soul for the wealth just in this lift. Davros didn't have any more time to think about it, however. The doors of the lift opened to a darkened room. The floor had the same carpet as the lift, muted tasteful colors accented by a light colored wood on the walls. Unobtrusive half pillars held intricate sculptures, real ones, not the holos. Paintings Davros had never seen in the Coruscant Art Museum hung on every wall. The signatures of famous painters like Coreillia's Avatar and Gymsum Poe stood out to Davros. This was the most beautiful room Davros had ever seen, he wondered how a Jedi could afford it. The Order didn't pay its members.

"Mr. Davros, come in please. It's a pleasure to finally sit down and talk with you." Windu said. Davros finally spotted the older man, sitting on a couch right of the door.

"I'm honored to be meeting with you, Master Windu." Davros replied.

"Oh, there is no need for that. We are going to be working together in the future. Obviously, in public proper titles will be required, but here, my name is just Mace. Also, while we are on the topic, your Guard vows no longer apply. Again, for a while in public you need to maintain your current attire, but in the temple there is no need for that helmet. Anonymity will not suit you in your new position."

Davros was reeling. The amount of information would take a while to process. Why would the leader of the Jedi Order want to be on a first name basis with a now former Guard? For that matter, no one, not even the leader of the Jedi Council, could rescind a Guard's vows normally. Davros didn't even think about correcting Windu on that, this wasn't exactly normal. There wasn't any more time to think, Windu was really expecting him to take off his helmet. Davros had never taken his helmet off outside of his quarters before. To do so was one of the higher and more grave crimes a Guard could commit. The punishment for removing your helmet while on duty was exile from the Order. Strict, but that was how the Guard was designed. If this was all just a big test of the rules, Windu was fully in his power to remove Davros from the Order. Davros briefly wondered if he had angered Windu somehow. Deciding to trust Windu for now, Davros released the magnetic clasp and removed his helmet.

"I've never seen white hair in a human as young as you. I assume you don't color it, so may I ask where you come from?" Mace asked.

"I haven't thought about my hair in a long time. I looked up my file when I became a guard. Apparently, my parents were fully human, though with addictions to an impressive set of drugs. I'm told that I was lucky white hair was my only genetic defect." Davros replied.

"Ever consider getting a gene repair?"

"Once or twice, I never felt it important enough to waste the Order's resources." Davros enjoyed the irony of telling a fellow Jedi a simple gene repair was a waste of resources while sitting in this particular room. "Except for my hair, I'm health, and I've never considered myself vain."

"A refreshing outlook on life. Now, to business. I am sure you have some questions for me about your new position."

"Just what is Head of Domestic Security? I did a little digging, the Order has never had 'Head' positions before, now there are fifteen."

"Answering directly to the Council, by the way." Mace interjected.

"The Guard Chief handles temple security, I assume I won't be working with the Guards anymore?"

"Correct, though you are authorized to divert Guards should you ever need more… refined manpower."

"Just what is my job though?"

"Straight to the point, I admire that. Let me ask you a question first. You have kept tabs on this business I assume?"

"Yes sir, seems like the Senate has a 'blade to grind."

"The fact of the matter is, not only is the Senate trying to ruin our way of life, they are losing their grasp on the galaxy. The Separatist faction grows almost weekly now. Quite simply, the Senate can no longer govern the Republic."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The Jedi have stood by for millennia while the Senate eroded our Republic. I will no longer stand by and pick up the pieces. This is what's going to happen, Davros. At the end of the week, when Palpatine has 'ordered' us to appear before the Senate, we will forcibly remove the Chancellor and Senators from office, and take control of the Republic ourselves."

This was treason, worse, it was arrogant. Did Mace really think the Order could just walk in and take control of the Republic? Mace still hadn't said where Davros fit into all this.

"And what's my job?" Davros asked.

"Coruscant will be… unstable in the transition. You will handle all security for the planet. Coruscant Security Force, Clone battalions stationed here, even the Senate Guards will all answer to you. The other Heads report to the Council, but you will report directly to me. I don't anticipate anyone on the Council getting cold feet, but if they do, I want you to have the authority to deal with it."

"I'm not sure what to say sir."

"Don't say anything for now. I'm sure I've left you with more questions than answers. Just trust me for now, I'll explain more when this week is over." Mace stood up, Davros followed suit. "I have another meeting to get to. Farewell Davros, may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Windu"

On his way back to his new quarters, Davros realized he had only a few days to pick a side. The clones were supposed to answer to the Chancellor above all, but Davros wouldn't bet against Windu on it. Treason, but only if Windu failed. Davros was almost home when his communicator beeped.

**Meeting with Council members individually tomorrow. I need you there in case there is any unpleasantness bringing the other members on board. Bring a proper lightsaber, a Guard's staff isn't useful in a real fight. ~Mace**

That didn't leave a lot of time. A Guard's staff was certainly impressive looking, but like the message said, worthless in combat. The elongated staff hilt was vulnerable to any competent duelist. Davros would need a proper lightsaber now, there was no time for a fancy custom order like a curved hilt. He could make his own lightsaber, any Jedi could, but that meant a trip to Ilum and a four hour assembly. Davros wasn't fond of the trademark yellow of Guard lightsabers, but only the Guard kept spare lightsabers around, used for situations less than ceremonial. If Mace seriously expected him to serve as backup, he would need to start practicing right away. Taking the lift down to the lower levels, Davros headed for the Guards armory.


	7. Day 6

Phillip Davros. The perfect candidate.

Personally promoted by Windu, Davros had all the elements of a Jedi on the fast track to success. Shaak Ti had almost given Tano to Kenobi, but the young man was being groomed for a Council seat. While it wasn't unheard of for a Council member to have a Padawan, it was generally viewed as favoritism, since the Council administered trials.

Shaak Ti took a moment to be thankful that Skywalker left before Kenobi started Council training. The political backlash would have ruined Kenobi's public career, something a Council member couldn't afford to lose. Someone had to watch out for the reputation of the Jedi, and that someone sure wasn't Windu.

Shaak trusted Windu, she just wasn't sure what direction Mace was taking the Order. A Grandmaster could do a lot without input from the Council, but to fundamentally change the Order took a unanimous vote by the Council. Shaak Ti was sure Windu would have to reveal his plans soon to the Council.

Shaak may have considered Windu a maverick, but there was no doubt about his loyalty to the Order. Windu would never hurt the Jedi directly, but what about the Order's public image? Shaak knew the Jedi couldn't take too many more smear campaigns. She wasn't a fool, someone engineered this scandal. She hoped it wasn't Mace.

Shaak Ti picked up a small comm. "This is Master Ti, can the quarters of one Phillip Davros be modified to accommodate a Padawan? They can? Excellent, please do so at once, the sooner the better."

A small pad in front of Shaak held all the information on Padawan Tano, as well as a Formal Assignment Notice, to be signed by Davros and sent off to Temple Records. Once, the assignment or transfer of a Padawan to his or her Master was a full ceremony, officiated by at least two Council members. These days, there just wasn't time. Jocasta Nu, the crone in charge of the library, maintained the only permanent records for the thousands of Padawans who had died during the war.

Once, a Master asked Nu about setting up a memorial in the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the Padawans killed in battle. Nu replied with a withered laugh and explained the wall would need to be a kilometer long and five meters high to hold all the names at a readable size.

Shaak wanted to at least be there for the first meeting between the two, but it wasn't possible. Mace had called an urgent meeting, top priority. Shaak sent a communique to Tano before turning off her computer. She hoped this meeting wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Davros did his best to keep his boredom from showing on his now helmetless face. Him and Windu had interviewed all but one Council member. Every one agreed heartily with Windu, promising to back him fully. In between interviews, Mace confided that only Yoda and Shaak Ti were variables, and Yoda wouldn't be a problem much longer. Davros wondered if he was really necessary for this. Shaak Ti was basically the Council member who handled Temple logistics. Light, food, sewer, training, equipment acquisition: these were just a few of the things she managed every day. It was no secret that Master Ti preferred a cup of caf to saber training.

The lighter weight of a normal lightsaber comforted Davros. Temple Guards had more free time than normal Jedi. A Guard didn't take a Padawan or go on missions. If he wasn't on duty, a Guard was free to do what he pleased. Saber duels were a notable pastime of the Guards. The average Guard outclassed a Knight, and the good Guards could handle Masters. It was said the Grandmaster of the Guard beat Mace every year when the two fought. But neither would confirm it.

Davros stood with the best duelists when he was a Guard, but he wasn't so foolhardy as to believe he was a match for a Council member. He welcomed the diversion when his communicator beeped with a priority message, Council authentication.

Mace also recognized the signal. "Council?" He cracked a grin. "You talking to other Council members behind my back?"

Davros checked his comm. "Of course not, sir. Professional courtesy." The name and message surprised Davros. "Well, I know why Master Ti is late, she apparently just assigned Ahsoka Tano to my Padawan."

Mace arched an eyebrow. "Anakin Skywalker's former ward. Shaak told me Tano needed a Master. Rumor has it the youngling is a bit of a loose cannon. Congratulations, Davros, you're going to have your hands full."

"Sir, I don't know the first thing about caring for a Padawan. Guards don't get that sort of training."

"Then it will be a learning experience for the both of you."

Davros didn't have time to continue speaking. Shaak Ti finally arrived, stepping into the simple conference room.

"Ah, Master Ti, do sit down, we have much to discuss." Mace said.

Shaak was surprised to see Davros, standing behind Windu. "Bringing a bodyguard around now, Mace? The Senate is going a bit radical, but I doubt they would resort to assassinations. Guards don't normally carry a one handed lightsaber like that either, worried about the Jedi turning on you?"

Mace smiled like a politician. "A pleasure as always to speak with you, Shaak. Mr. Davros is here functioning in his new capacity as Head of Domestic Security, though that's not the reason I wished to meet you today."

"A Temple Guard, promoted to a position newly created by the Head of the Council, now standing behind that same head as he meets with every member of the Council. I'll draw my own conclusion about Davros' new 'Capacity.'"

Davros knew the two on opposite sides of the table in front of him were accomplished Jedi Masters and Council members, but right now there was no difference between them and any two master politicians bickering over some new law. He knew that any interruption at this stage would be unwelcome by both parties.

"You know you can't beat me in a fight, fair or otherwise." Mace said lowly. "None of this matters right now. The topic up for discussion is the Senate. On the final day of this preposterous deadline, the Jedi Order is going to fix the Senate."

Shaak was so confused, she dropped her polite stare, her brow wrinkled, eyes alert. "How do you plan to fix the Senate? That's a little too grand for even your reach."

"I wasn't entirely truthful. The Jedi order isn't going to retrain senators, the Jedi Order is going to _replace_ the senators." Mace finished, sending a mental signal to Davros to be ready.

The Togrutan stood up, eyes wide with shock. "You're going to stage a coup, you're a traitor." She said with disgust, barely contained rage filtering through her voice.

"It's only treason if we fail." Mace calmly replied.

Shaak Ti stood up, igniting her lightsaber. "You may have the rest of the Council in your pocket, but I and Master Yoda will never agree to your schemes!"

Mace allowed a smile to show through his mask of calmness. "Didn't you hear? The great Yoda passed away last night, in his sleep. Seems his age finally caught up with him. There's a memorial service planned for the day after tomorrow." He said.

Shaak dashed across the room, swinging at Mace. Davros barely activated his saber in time, blocking Shaak's saber inches from Mace's head.

"Call off your hound, Mace." Shaak growled.

"I have a better idea, you best my 'hound,' and I'll let you have a few swings before this ends." Mace said, clearly enjoying the moment.

Davros felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. Their sabers were still locked, strength enhanced by the Force, inches from Windu's face. Shaak would have to be the first to make a move.

One, two breaths, Davros was about to consider his options when Shaak jumped back, slamming the massive conference table against the far wall with the Force. What was once a meeting room had been violently transformed into an area fir for dueling. Davros held his saber loosly, not wanting to reveal his abilities just yet. He was surprised when Shaak settled into a Makashi stance, the slight mix of arrogance and skill that marked someone who had dedicated time to learning the complicated form.

Davros mirrored Shaak, moving into the opening stance of Makashi. He waited, the dumbest thing you could do was strike first against a Form II user. Shaak charged in a whirling blur. Davros could barely block, let alone go on the defensive. Shaak never stopped moving, her saber weaving a wall of impenetrable light. She was carefully avoiding getting into a saber lock, one of the weaknesses of the form.

It took ten minutes, an eternity for a duel, for Davros to notice Shaak's one weakness, her left shoulder. Strikes aimed there were deflected more slowly, Davros' only chance was a saber lock, right above the left shoulder.

Davros moved towards the right wall of the room. Block, strike, repeat. There was the opening. Davros struck with a high, two handed swing, pouring all the Force power he could muster into holding the strike. Shaak couldn't shrug this one off, she grabbed her saber with both hands as well, pitting her Force against his.

Davros couldn't overpower her physically. He sent the equivalent of a mental dagger inter her side. As Shaak's right side faltered, Davros batted away her saber before cleaving her from foot to head. Exhausted, Davros dropped to the floor, struggling to regain his breath. He heard a slow clap.

"Not bad," Mace said, standing up. "Not bad at all. I only had to help a little."

"What?" Davros managed in between gasps for air.

"You didn't really think you could duel a full Council member and win, did you?" Mace asked. "If I hadn't 'muddied' her mind a bit, you would be the one lying in two pieces right now. Don't worry, Hound, I will be personally training you in the saber arts. Get some rest, oh, and congratulations on your new Padawan." He finished, leaving the destroyed meeting room.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano, poster Padawan of the Jedi Order, was bored. She shouldn't be, not even a week had passed since her Master had betrayed her and the Order. Ahsoka knew she would be assigned a new Master, but she hadn't expected one so quickly. 'Fast' assignments were known to take weeks, the average was counted in months. Tano counted hers by days.

Which was why Ahsoka was sitting in the Temple Library, waiting for her new Master. Master Ti had commed her earlier today, but the only information given was a name, Davros. Ahsoka didn't even know what Davros looked like. She idly wondered if her new Master knew what she looked like.

A man dressed in a Guard's uniform shuffled into the library. It took Ahsoka a moment to figure out how she knew it was a man, he had no helmet. This must be who Master Ti was talking about, a Guard, but not.

The man came and stopped in front of her. "My name is Davros, I assume you're Ahsoka Tano?"

"That's me!" Ahsoka said in a happy chirp.

Davros looked pensive for a moment. "Um, Tano, how close were you to Master Ti?"

Ahsoka was confused, what did Master Ti have to do with things? "I met her before I became a Padawan, all us younglings did. I kept in contact though, Master Ti was the 'counselor' for all of us from Togruta. What's up?"

"Well, Master Ti is dead. She attacked Master Windu randomly today. The Hearlers think she was experimenting with Battle Meditation and contracted Force Madness."

"Okay." Ahsoka said, unaffected by the news.

"Okay?" Davros asked. News of Shaak's death didn't seem to bother Ahsoka at all.

"It doesn't matter how close I was to Master Ti. She betrayed the Order, just like my old Master." Ahsoka replied, clenching her fists briefly, before calming down.

"Alright then, I guess that's covered. Let's head to my, our, quarters. I need rest, we'll get to know each other tomorrow." Davros said. "And get a psych evaluation for you." He finished, too low for Ahsoka to hear.


	8. Day 7

Ahsoka screamed.

Not audibly, or the well designed quarters she and Davros shared would have squashed it entirely. Ahsoka's screams only existed in the Force. Davros marveled at the incredibly strong mental shields put up by one so young. The only two reasons for his ability to hear his Padawan's waling was because of the bond they now shared and the weakened mental state of a slumbering person.

Davros couldn't tell much about what was going on, only that the cause of the anguish existed in the past, not the future. From the crèche, Jedi were taught to recognize visions from the Force.

Davros wondered how an average Master would deal with this. He had known Ahsoka for only a day. In his opinion, that wasn't a strong enough bond to go prying into her nightmares. The time when he could broach the subject would come quickly, however. The bond between the two was incredibly strong for being so new. Davros truly felt like Ahsoka was his Padawan, as if she completed the Force for him.

Naturally, all of these thoughts were brewed with a pot of caf. For Davros, caf was as important as meditation was for any other Jedi. The sight of her master, dressed in casual clothes, sitting at the dining room table drinking caf gave Ahsoka a pause. Anakin spent his mornings meditating or training. Ahsoka, as a rule, had the quarters to herself until 10.

Davros experienced something he rarely felt, embarrassment. Ahsoka stumbled out of her room dressed in fuzzy pajamas dotted with pink hearts and cartoon cats, complete with a hood, the points of Ahsoka's montrals were dressed in cat ears, attached to the hood.

"Good morning?" Davros offered.

Ahsoka somehow turned more red than she already was. "E-Excuse me." She said, rushing back into her room. Davros chose to ignore the cat tail bouncing behind her.

"Well, that's different." Davros mused. This would be a two cup morning.

When Ahsoka, still slightly red, appeared fully dressed, Davros was ready. "Rule 12" He casually mentioned.

"Rule 12?" Ahsoka asked.

"A room is public until proven otherwise."

"That's… a wise rule, Master."

"Of course it is." Davros said, smiling. "Rules of the Guard. One Hundred and Fifty rules for every scenario in life. Only the best book ever produced by the Temple Guard."

"I've never heard of them before."

"That's because Guards keep it secret. You're lucky, probably the first Padawan to be trained Guard style."

"Ok then, how do Guards train?"

"On the job, none of this boring teaching stuff. Learn on the job from day one."

"Skywalker used to teach me like that." Ahsoka said, a touch of sadness in her voice revealing how much she missed her former Master.

"Then he would have made a good Guard. Come on, we have a meeting with the Chancellor."

"Of the Republic?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Bora Bora. What other Chancellor? Now let's go, he isn't big on waiting."

* * *

Life was good for Palpatine. It was as if the Force itself was guiding his steps. McDellum has practically thrown himself at Palpatine, begging for protection. A few clones and McDellum was in his back pocket. Palpatine had no doubt he could add McDellum to his group of senators willing to push his agenda.

The one annoyance was the ever enigmatic Davros, now accompanied by Anakin's old Padawan. "Mr. Davros." Palpatine said. "What an unexpected surprise. What brings you and Ms. Tano here?"

"I apologize for the short notice, I'm here on the orders of Master Windu. Padawan Tano has been assigned to me, and I believe in on the job training." Davros replied.

"A refreshing outlook, I assume. Why would Master Windu want a message sent? In a few hours won't he be coming for the Senate hearing?"

Davros hesitated, very subtly. To Palpatine, that was as big a red flag the solemn Guard could give him. "Don't shoot the messenger, I understand. Now what does Windu need to tell me?"

"Master Windu says you need to halt the witch hunt or face the consequences."

Palpatine wondered just what Windu thought the Chancellor could do. Plans were already in motion, Palpatine couldn't stop what was about to happen. It wouldn't just be political suicide. The masses were enraged, any attempt to stop this would end with a recently fired Chancellor dead in an alley.

"I'm afraid this has progressed beyond my power to stop, even if I wanted it to. Beyond that, I'm shocked that the head of the Council would employ such underhanded tactics."

"I will express your… sentiments to Master Windu. I'm sorry it has come to this." Davros said.

"As am I, but we must play the hand dealt to us. Good day to you, Mr. Davros."

"And to you, Chancellor."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka asked, once they were in the 'lift, safe from prying ears.

"Sure you want to know? This isn't your average classified material. Only Windu, myself, and you will know it; you can't discuss it with anyone, even other Jedi." Davros warned.

Ahsoka was surprised. "You would be willing to tell me? Just like that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that Padawans don't get told anything. They have to either weasel it out of their Masters or try to figure it out themselves."

"Guard rules, remember? You're supposed to learn from me, how can I do that while holding back the information that is basically my only job right now?"

Ahsoka wasn't used to this sort of consideration, Padawans were treated as an inferior caste instead by most Masters. Jedi like Master Plo Koon were always held in high regard by the Padawans in the Temple; Jedi like Koon saw all Jedi equally, regardless of rank.

"You're pretty good at this for never having a Padawan before." Ahsoka said.

Davros chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. You want to hear this, or would you prefer the 'ignorance is bliss' option?"

"Go for it, I'm ready."

"Alright, Windu is going to disband the Senate and remove the Chancellor from power. The Jedi will take control of the Republic."

"Wow, you managed to say that pretty calmly."

"It sort of grows on you."

"And that's going to happen today?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Language." Davros chided mildly.

The lift doors opened, Tano and Davros went on with their day.

* * *

Mace Windu was in his study, battling a headache. He should have expected it, Battle Meditation on this level was insane. He should have been thankful he wasn't completely insane yet. Windu was intensely focused on bending the clones to his will. He didn't have time or energy to control the clones during the Senate takeover; the alternative was to permanently change the clones' minds now, before the hearing.

As Mace got up, he was struck with dizziness. He stumbled and almost collapsed before he made it to the 'fresher. Mace swallowed two pain pills, dry, before looking at himself in the mirror. Streaks of blue polluted the whites of his eyes, a telltale warning sign of Force Madness. Mace had between one and three months before his mind would be completely ravaged.

The blue streaks were a warning of the later stages of the illness; it worried Mace. He had planned on having a year or two to settle the government down and choose a successor. A time limit of months severely limited his options. Mace didn't want a yes man like the fools on the Council, he wanted someone bold and creative, while still able to take orders. What he needed was a soldier… or maybe a Guard.

Ever the strategist, Mace sat down at his Holorecorder to create a backup plan for the worst-case scenario.

"Hello, Mr. Davros." Mace began. "If you're watching this, it means I wasn't able to tell you the following things in person. Listen carefully…"

* * *

 

The unique thing about the 'Podium' in the center of the Senate hall was the high sides.

Palpatine could travel on the podium from his personal office to the Senate without ever having to mingle with the Senators. These two factors meant Palpatine could wear his incredibly soft and comfortable slippers during Senate sessions.

When Mace Windu and his lackeys arrived, Palpatine wasn't worried a bit. No one could be while wearing slippers like these. Annoyances, on the other hand, were immune to the slippers' power.

"Mr. Chancellor, please." Senator Amidala called out. "Are these Clone Troopers required in the Hall during this session?"

Palpatine waited for the murmurs of agreement to die down. "Public opinion of the Order is somewhat negative at the moment. The troopers are here to ensure that no unauthorized persons try to enter and sway Senate decisions. You should have deduced this from the mandate forbidding non-Senators from sitting in the pods today." He chided. There was no animosity toward Senator Amidala, but any questions about the Chancellor's decisions in the Senate needed to be shut down immediately; otherwise the Senator's would focus on him instead of the business at hand.

"Mr. Chancellor." McDellum said.

"The chair recognizes Senator McDellum. Be brief, Senator, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"I request special dispensation for this gentleman beside me. He has traveled a long way to testify today."

"Your guest can stay, however he will not be called unless there is time, understood?"

"Yes, Chancellor."

"Excellent. Jedi Master Mace Windu is here with his advisers to answer for the Jedi Order and speak in her defense. You have the floor, Master Jedi. Speak freely."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Windu began. "Unfortunately, some of the details I need to divulge are too sensitive for civilian ears. I humbly request the live feeds be deactivated for the duration, and recordings and transcripts be classified under military protocol A-3"

Palpatine was surprised no one objected. Apparently, so long as the Senators got to listen, they didn't mind cutting out the rest of the galaxy. "Given the nature of how relevant this is to ongoing war operations, I'll allow this. Senators, keep in mind divulging A rank classified materials carries a charge of treason. Continue, Mr. Windu."

"Beings of the Senate, allow me a moment to touch on the history of the Jedi Order. Through the millennia, the Order has stood as a moral ruler and protector to the Republic. We have defined and upheld justice when no one else could. This Republic has time and time again gone against the advice and actions of the Order; culminating in this most recent incident." Mace said.

Palpatine admired the even, simple cadence Mace spoke in. Windu had clearly studied political oration, the entire Senate was listening quietly for the rest of the speech.

"In the past," Mace continued. "The Order has put up with the abuses of the Republic. We have patiently waited in the shadows, intervening only when invited to. Often, the point of intervention was when the Republic was on the brink of collapse."

"No longer." Mace whispered. Palpatine felt himself straining to hear what Windu was about to say. The man's voice was like a siren, drawing everyone in. Palpatine barely noticed, and managed to pull himself out of the trance. If Windu was using the Force to bend the Senators to his will, he could corrupt the democratic process. Palpatine tried to speak, but couldn't even open his mouth. He may have been strong enough to not be drawn into the trance, but his voice was still locked away.

"No longer!" Mace said, the forcefulness of the bellow seemed to shake the building. The four Jedi with Windu ignited their sabers, Palpatine couldn't remember when they had drawn their weapons.

"The Jedi Order will _lead_ the Republic, there is no more use for Senators."

"Clones." Palpatine croaked, barely above a whisper. "Stop him."

"There is no more use for a Chancellor either." Mace sneered, turning to look at Palpatine, his eyes were now solid blue, cold and unfeeling. "Clones, execute Order 65. Davros, deal with the Chancellor." Mace finished dismissively, turning away from Palpatine.

* * *

Davros knew this was coming. Windu had outlined the test; either strike down the Chancellor and prove his loyalty, or refuse and be struck down just like the Chancellor. If he was anyone else, Davros might have hesitated, considered the ethics of what he was about to do. But Davros was a guard, trained from the start to trust his superiors. It wasn't blind obedience that drove Davros to action, but rather faith that Windu knew the whole picture, and revealed only enough for Davros to do his job.

Davros leaped from the Witness Booth to the Chancellors box, balanced on the 'rail' of the podium. He could see the fear and confusion in the Chancellor's eyes. Igniting his saber, Davros swung. A green blade, held by a young and impulsive apprentice, stopped him from his objective.

"Ahsoka, step aside." He said, much calmer than he felt.

"I can't let you do this Master. It isn't right." Ahsoka pleaded.

"A guard follows orders." Davros said, hoping to remind Ahsoka where her loyalties lie. Why would she even try to defend the person singlehandedly pushing anti-Order agenda through the Senate?

Something snapped inside Ahsoka, igniting a spark behind her eyes. "I'm not a guard, I'm a Jedi." Ahsoka countered.

_Guards follow Orders. Anyone who tries to stop a Guard from his Orders is an Obstacle._ "You're nothing but an obstacle." Davros murmured, remembered the platitude drilled into him from a young age. There was nothing that could be done, Obstacles were to be destroyed, that was the rule. Mental wellness was one thing, but no one interfered with the mission.

Davros shoved Ahsoka off the Podium onto the floor, a larger and more fair surface for dueling, where her dual sabers wouldn't have as much of an advantage. He jumped down after her, cloak billowing behind him.

Davros wasted no time, the second his feet hit the ground, he charged in, utilizing both hands to put maximum strength into his swings. Against someone with dual sabers, power was key, not speed. Despite his aggressive stance, Davros couldn't find an opening in Ahsoka's defense. She may have been young, but Ahsoka was easily within a year or two of promotion to Knight. Being the Padawan of the great Anakin Skywalker wasn't just window dressing, Ahsoka had clearly learned the art of the saber from one of the greatest of the Order. Overhead, Davros was dimly aware of the sounds of clone rifles and sabers cutting through soft bodies.

Davros saw an opening and took it, slicing Ahsoka's shorter saber in half. It came at a cost though, a diagonal slash over one eye of Davros' mask. He wasn't harmed, but there was no way to see out of the left side of the mask. Davros would have to trust the Force to protect him until he could get his helmet off.

Taking advantage of Ahsoka's unwillingness to go on the offensive, Davros slowly undid each clasp as he had time to do so. Ahsoka put all her energy into speed, flitting in and out of range too fast for Davros to land a solid strike.

He made a mistake. Thinking he had time, Davros pulled off his helmet, momentarily blinding himself. Ahsoka saw her opening and stabbed. Davros saw it too late, his dodge only reducing the damage from instant death to the loss of his eye.

His Guard training held. Only the slightest grunt escaped his lips. Davros covered his still smoking socket with his left hand while fending Ahsoka off with his right. Power was useless with a 'bad' side, Davros switched to a high speed technique, saber grasped so tightly the metal nearly bent.

There wasn't time for a safe duel, Davros could feel himself getting lightheaded. Gathering the Force to himself, Davros _pulled_ , dragging Ahsoka towards him, enough to knock her off balance. Pushing through the dizziness, Davros plunged his blade into Ahsoka.

He couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed someone who needed his guidance. Without the heat of battle, the chants of the Guard didn't hold nearly as much sway. Davros cradles Ahsoka as she collapsed to the ground, trying to ignore the gaping hole through her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." Davros said. "I failed you, I'm so sorry." Rule 50 echoed through his mind, Guards live to die.

High above him, Davros could hear Windu talking. The Senators and Chancellor must have been dealt with, since the cameras were rolling again.

"Beings of the Republic." Mace began, standing in the former Chancellor's Podium. "What I am about to say will shock you to your very core."

Mace droned on, honeyed words covering black lies. Davros just sat on the ground, holding the body of his former apprentice. It didn't matter who was right or wrong anymore. With Ahsoka's death, Davros had burned the bridge behind him. He was Windu's pawn now, there were no other options.

Davros sat there until Windu finished. "Come on Davros." Mace said. "There will be time to mourn at the Temple."

Like a small child, Davros meekly followed Mace out of the Senate Hall, carrying the body of the one person who had every truly trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to "What the Fosh!" forum, where I found writers as crazy as I am. This story exists because of their encouragement.


End file.
